Waiting
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Oneshot of Kurt waiting for Blaine to come off the plane after a 7 month deployment.


**Hey guys! Well, you know the drill, read and review if you please!**

**P.S. The italics is past time if you couldn't figure that out yourselves.**

* * *

Rachel was concerned. Glancing to the left at Kurt, she could tell how nervous he was. It was almost palpable in the air.

"Calm down Kurt, we don't want you hyperventilating, now do we?" he shot her his best 'bitch please' look,

"Shut up Rachel, you swore we would never speak of that again." She nodded, thinking back to that night.

* * *

_It was about two months since Blaine had been deployed, and Rachel was really surprised at how Kurt was handling it all. He cried every night the first week, but seemed his normal self after that. Though, she sensed that all wasn't well under the surface, and how right she was. He knocked on the door at about 3 am, eyes all red and dressed in Blaine's flannel pajamas._

_"Rachel...I miss him so much!" Kurt sobbed, dropping himself into her arms, nearly knocking her over." _

_"What's wrong?" A sleepy Finn asked, rubbing his eyes. _

_"Baby, can you take the couch tonight please, Kurt really needs me. _

_"Yeah," he clapped Kurt on the back, "I know it hurts dude, but he will come back." Rachel led a sobbing Kurt into her bedroom and shut the door as Finn turned on ESPN, _

_"Shhh, baby. It's alright." She said, rubbing his back until he fell asleep._

* * *

Over and hour had passed and Kurt was getting really antsy, up to the point where he was practically vibrating.

"Okay! Lets walk around before I kill you!" Kurt sighed,

"Rachel, I'm really sorry...I just want him here now." Rachel frowned,

"No, I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you, I couldn't imagine Finn being gone for seven months." Kurt's face dropped at the mention of his name, "Oh my god, Kurt I forgot about the ban of his name when he's on deployment!"

"It's fine, he will be in my arms again today anyways." Rachel nodded, hoping that Blaine would exit that plane with the other officers.

"Flight 247 has landed, gate 24b, thank you, and have a nice day." Kurt glanced at his phone and squealed,

"THATS HIS PLANE! LET'S GO!" He grabbed Rachel's hand and took off in the direction of his gate.

Finally reaching gate 24b, Kurt shifted from foot to foot eagerly, glancing at every face that came out the door, and seeing all the other men meet the crying family that they left here in the states, until it was just them, and one other girl. Kurt motioned her over to them,

"Hey, I'm Kurt." he said, extending his hand but not letting his eyes leave the doorway.

"I'm Zoë." She said, taking his hand, but like him, not letting her eyes leave the door. "Who are you two waiting for?"

"My boyfriend." She smiled,

"That's adorable, is it his first deployment?" Kurt nodded, but realized she wasn't looking at him,

"Yeah." She sucked in a sharp breath,

"I bet it was hard, I know mine was."

"Yeah, but thankfully, I have some great friends." Kurt turned to Rachel and gave her a monster hug. Zoë smiled,

"Can I see your phone? I want to put my number in it, I have a feeling we will both need some mental support in the future." Kurt smiled and handed her the phone,

"This is Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry." Zoë's mouth flopped open,

"Wait...Were you in a production of Rent last month?" Rachel smiled and bobbed her head up and down, "I saw you! You played a excellent Mimi!"

"Thanks so much! You see, I was trying out a new form of acting where-"

And thats where Kurt stopped listening. He loved Rachel, but sometimes she could be a little long winded. Long story short, the two girls were laughing and swapping numbers in no time.  
Rachel was laughing so hard she could barely breath, Zoë just finished telling this hysterical story of when Nicklaus (her boyfriend) got his hand stuck in a pickle jar when,

"Achem?" The trio turned around to see a duo of men standing together, looking very strapping in their uniforms, if Rachel did say so herself. "Is there a mister Kurt Hummel somewhere around here?" Blaine put his hands over his eyes like a visor and looked across the empty airport. Rachel turned to look at Kurt, who was frozen in place with a look of pure joy on his face, Zoë had already launched herself onto Nicklaus. Blaine shouldered his bag and walked to sit on the floor in front of Kurt,

"Pardon me good sir, but do you know where I could possibly find a good looking male around here? He's about a foot taller than me, and will most likely be with a obviously Jewish girl."

"Well that depends, would he be crying?" Blaine looked puzzled,

"No." Kurt got up and sat back down in Blaine's lap, resting his head on his shoulder,

"Then no, I don't know where to find one." Kurt said, before bursting into tears. All the pent up sadness poured out of Kurt as salt water, soaking through Blaine's jacket.

"I missed you so much!" Kurt said again and again, engulfed in Blaine. Rachel smiled and went to sit next to Zoë, who was watching the spectacle herself,

"He has a flair for dramatics doesn't he?" Rachel nodded, smiling,

"Yeah." Glancing back at Klaine, she saw Kurt rise his head up to look at Blaine, and she saw their first kiss in seven months.


End file.
